FirstGroup
FirstGroupCompanies House extract company no SC157176 FirstGroup plc ( ) is a British transport group, registered and operating in the United Kingdom. The company also operate transport services in Ireland, Denmark, Canada and the United States. It is listed on the London Stock Exchange and is a constituent of the FTSE 250 Index.FirstGroup plc Ord 5p London Stock Exchange History bodied Volvo B9TL in September 2012]] High Speed Train at Penzance in October 2009]] Prevost coach at Toronto Coach Terminal in April 2009]] FirstGroup originated from the deregulation of bus services in the United Kingdom, whereby private companies purchased nationalised and municipal bus operators. In September 1986 the Somerset based services of the Bristol Omnibus Company that were rebranded in 1985 as Badgerline were purchased by a management buyout. As Badgerline Group, it expanded through acquisition purchasing 12 other formerly nationalised bus companies in England and Wales. Badgerline Group became a public limited company in November 1993. In January 1989 Grampian Regional Transport, the Aberdeen City Council owned bus operator, was purchased in a management buyout led by its then general manager Moir Lockhead.Interview with Moir Lockhead. 11 April 2006 As GRT Bus Group, it expanded through acquisition purchasing six former nationalised bus companies in England and Scotland. GRT Bus Group became a public limited company in April 1994. In April 1995 FirstBus was formed through the merger of the Badgerline and GRT Bus Groups, with fleets in England, Wales and Scotland. Aberdeen was selected as the headquarters.Badgerline links with GRT The Independent 5 April 1995 At the time of the merger, FirstBus had 5,600 buses, 4,000 of which came from Badgerline.Buses Magazine, Issue 648, March 2009, Ian Allan. Badgerline's Trevor Smallwood became chairman of FirstBus, while GRT head Moir Lockhead became deputy chairman and chief executive. FirstBus continued the policy of growth by acquisition acquiring former council owned operations and companies formerly owned by English, Welsh and Scottish nationalised operators. FirstBus went on to acquire larger urban metropolitan operators by taking advantage of the privatisation of the PTE bus operations and the privatisation of London bus services. FirstBus acquired GM Buses North in Manchester and Strathclyde Buses in Glasgow in 1996, Mainline in South Yorkshire and CentreWest in London in 1997, and Capital Citybus in London in 1998. FirstBus began applying a standard corporate typeface to its fleet names with a stylised f'' logo. A new corporate white, pink and blue livery was adopted, nicknamed Barbie, for application to new buses, while further bus company acquisitions continued. Inherited bus fleets were initially left in their original colours with First fleet names, with the intention that the Barbie scheme would stand for a set service quality. Later older buses received a modified Barbie 2 livery. The company was renamed FirstGroup in December 1997 after the company moved into railways in February 1996 with the Privatisation of British Rail, through a 24.5% shareholding in Great Western Holdings that won the Great Western and North Western franchises, and a 100% shareholding in First Great Eastern that ran the Great Eastern franchise from January 1997. In March 1998 FirstGroup purchased the 75.5% shares in Great Western Holdings it did not already own and rebranded the franchises First Great Western and First North Western. FirstGroup Annual Report 31 March 1999 FirstGroup plc In September 1998 FirstGroup made its first overseas foray when New World First Bus commenced operating bus services in Hong Kong formerly operated by China Motor Bus. FirstGroup had a 26% shareholding in the joint venture.UK bus operator wins £55m franchise ''The Independent 1 April 1998 In May 2000 FirstGroup sold its shares to joint venture partner New World Development.Milestones 2000 NWS Holdings Limited In September 1999 FirstGroup purchased Ryder Public Transport Services, a provider of school bus transportation in the United States.FirstGroup to Buy Ryder Unit Europolitics 8 September 1999 In May 2000 FirstGroup began operating the London Tramlink concession under contract to Transport for London. In August 2003 FirstGroup purchased GB Railways which owned Anglia Railways and GB Railfreight and held 80% of the shares in Hull Trains.GB Rail Offer Unconditional FirstGroup plc corporate news 14 August 2003 Having not been shortlisted for the Greater Anglia Rail Franchise, this gave FirstGroup another chance to bid. However it was unsuccessful and the franchise was awarded to National Express from April 2004 including the services operated by First Great Eastern. In November 2003 FirstGroup purchased a 90% shareholding in Irish coach operator Aircoach.Aircoach Announces 15m Euro Deal Aircoach news 7 November 2003 The remaining 10% was purchased in 2005. In February 2004 FirstGroup's joint venture with Keolis commenced operating the First TransPennine Express rail franchise, FirstGroup having a 55% shareholding.SRA Announce Preferred Bidder for TransPennine Express Franchise Strategic Rail Authority announcement 28 July 2003Keolis in the UK Keolis SA In April 2004 FirstGroup commenced operating the First Great Western Link franchisePreferred Bidder Announced for New Thames Trains Franchise Strategic Rail Authority announcement 4 November 2003 and in October 2004 the First ScotRail franchise.FirstGroup clinches Scottish rail franchise The Telegraph 12 June 2004 In December 2004 the remainder of First North Western passed to Northern Rail, some services having already been transferred to Arriva Trains Wales and FirstTranspennine Express. In April 2006 FirstGroup commenced operating the First Capital Connect franchiseDepartment for Transport Announces Winner of Thameslink/GN Franchise Department for Transport press release 13 December 2005 and a renewed First Great Western franchise that had been expanded to include the Thames Trains and Wessex Trains franchises.Greater Western Franchise Department for Transport publication 2 February 2006Wessex Train Company News Tessa In February 2007 FirstGroup agreed to buy the US-based firm Laidlaw, an operator of inter-city coaches and yellow school buses across North America, for £1.9 billion (US$3.7 billion). This also gave it a controlling stake in Greyhound Lines, the largest bus operator in North America. The Greyhound name and the names of Canadian subsidiaries of Greyhound Canada were retained, and all other Laidlaw-owned services in the United States and Canada were rebranded under the First or Greyhound names, except for Voyageur Colonial and Grey Goose in Canada. In May 2007 FirstGroup purchased some bus services in the Rhine-Neckar region of Germany. In January 2009 DSBFirst, FirstGroup's joint venture with Danish State Railways commenced operating the Oresundtrain rail franchise from Helsingør and Nivå in Denmark along the Kystbanen line and over the Øresund Bridge to Malmö, Växjö, Kalmar, Karlskrona and Gothenburg in Sweden. FirstGroup had a 25% shareholding in the Danish business and 20% in the Swedish business.FirstGroup starts operations in Scandinavia FirstGroup plc news 12 January 2009 By March 2011 this was 30%.FirstGroup Annual Report 31 March 2011 FirstGroup plc In June 2009 FirstGroup made a takeover offer for fellow transport operator National Express Group, which was struggling with debt at the time and was struggling to hold onto its National Express East Coast rail franchise. This was rejected, National Express saying it did not "consider it appropriate" at the time to discuss a takeover. FirstGroup believed that there was "significant industrial and commercial logic" for a merger, but National Express wished to focus on its own initiatives. In June 2010 FirstGroup sold its railfreight business First GBRf to the Eurotunnel Group for £31 million, ending the group's involvement in rail freight transport. In September 2010 former London Underground managing director Tim O'Toole, already a board member since May 2009 and Chief Operating Officer and Deputy Chief Executive since June 2010, was announced as the successor to retiring group Chief Executive Officer Moir Lockhead with effect from 31 March 2011. In September 2011 FirstGroup's German bus operations were sold to Marwyn European Transport.FirstGroup sells German bus unit BBC News 30 September 2011 In December 2011 DSBFirst ceased operating the Swedish part of the operation after difficulties encountered by Danish State Railways over cross subsidies.DSB CEO dismissed over accounting irregularities Railway Gazette 1 April 2011Veolia takes over Öresund train services thelocal.se 28 June 2011Veolia takes over from troubled DSBFirst Railway Gazette 28 June 2011 In July 2012 FirstGroup provided bus and coach services for the London 2012 Olympic Games. This involved the provision of venue shuttle and park and ride services, services connecting peripheral park and ride sites on the M25 with the Olympic Park and Ebbsfleet, and a nationwide network of express coaches to the Olympic Park and the Weymouth and Portland sailing venue. The services required around 900 vehicles in total, although some were sub-contracted. In June 2013 most of the First London bus operations were sold to Go-Ahead London, Metroline and Tower Transit.FirstGroup Announces Sale of Eight London Bus Depots FirstGroup 9 April 2013 Operations ceased in September 2013 when the remaining contracts expired. Operations [[British Rail Class 180|Class 180 Adelante]] at Doncaster in March 2011]] at East Croydon in March 2012]] FirstGroup plc is Britain's largest bus operator, running more than 20% of all local bus services. A fleet of nearly 9,000 buses carries some 2.9 million passengers a day in more than 40 major towns and cities. FirstGroup also runs passenger rail services in the UK. Passenger rail franchises consist of First Great Western, First Capital Connect, First TransPennine Express and ScotRail. It also operates First Hull Trains (80% shareholding), a non-franchised open access passenger train service. FirstGroup operates tram services on the London Tramlink network carrying approximately 24 million passengers a year on behalf of Transport for London. In North America, FirstGroup has several divisions: First Student, which runs school bus routes;First Student About Us First Student First Transit, which holds many city and county public transport contracts;First Transit About Us First Transit and First Vehicle Services, which maintains vehicles for many corporations, organisations and local governments, including the other First divisions and Greyhound lines.First Vehicle Services About Us First Vehicle Services Canadian operations are provided through its First Canada subsidiary, which operates school buses and fulfills public transport contracts. FirstGroup has always had a consistent brand and most of the names of its operations begin with the word First, such as First Aberdeen, First Glasgow, First Great Western etc. The company had removed all local branding for its local bus services, buses simply carrying the fleet name 'First' throughout the UK, although each company still operated independently. Its corporate colours were white, pink and blue, and most of its buses and trains are now liveried in a variant of these colours. In 2012 FirstGroup introduced a new purple, white and lilac livery and once again local branding is being introduced.Makeover for First Aberdeen's Bus Fleet First Group plc press release 13 June 2012 Buses, trains and trams not in corporate livery are: *London Buses and Singapore Buses tendered services, painted red as per Transport for London requirements *London Tramlink painted in white, green and blue as per Transport for London requirements *ScotRail rail services in Scotland operated by First ScotRail (including those operated by First ScotRail for the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport), are being painted in a blue livery with white Saltire markings on the carriage ends, as mandated by the Scottish Government's transport agency Transport Scotland.ScotRail 25th Anniversary Publicity Materials Transport Scotland The blue Saltire livery is being introduced gradually and as of 2011, much of the ScotRail rolling stock still carries legacy First Scotrail or Strathclyde Partnership for Transport livery. *Greyhound UK - services in the United Kingdom painted in the same navy blue and grey livery introduced to the American Greyhound fleet in 2009. Similarly, in North America, all owned and operated services are operated under the First or Greyhound brands except in the Canadian provinces of Quebec and Manitoba for regulatory reasons, and vehicles operated under contract to public agencies, which carry the branding of the agency that owns the particular bus. All American subsidiaries of Greyhound Lines are now operated under the Greyhound name.Greyhound Services & Routes Greyhound America FirstGroup owns and operates the Aircoach service in Dublin, linking Dublin Airport with the city centre, the south side of Dublin, Greystones and Bray as well as long-distance express services runs to Cork and Belfast. Aircoach also operates car park shuttles at Dublin Airport. Until 2009 Aircoach did not carry corporate branding, although recently drivers had begun to receive standard FirstGroup uniforms with additional Aircoach branding. Buses introduced since January 2009 on Aircoach carry a revised livery, still predominantly blue, but with a pink and white stripe and FirstGroup logo alongside the Aircoach logo. Current operating companies Bus & coach services United Kingdom bodied Dennis Dart in Bromborough in March 2007 in the original Barbie livery]] in Chester in August 2007 in the modified Barbie livery]] *First Aberdeen (formerly First Grampian) *First Berkshire & The Thames Valley (formerly First Beeline) *First Bristol & First Somerset & Avon (formerly First Cityline, First Badgerline)Includes Somerset services of the former First Southern National *First Cymru *First Devon & Cornwall (formerly First Western National & North Devon Red Bus) **Truronian (sub brand of First Devon & Cornwall, due to become part of First Devon & Cornwall) *First Eastern Counties **Ipswich Rapid Transit *First Essex (formerly First Eastern National, First Thamesway) *First Glasgow (formerly First Kelvin and First Greater Glasgow) *First Greater Manchester **First Pennine (part of First Greater Manchester) *First Hampshire & Dorset (formerly First Southampton, First Provincial and the Dorset operations of First Southern National) *First Leicester *First Midland Red Buses Limited (sometimes referred to as First Wyvern) *First Northampton ceased operation on 14 September 2013 *First Potteries (operating in Staffordshire and South Cheshire, formerly First PMT/PMT Ltd) *First Scotland East (formerly First SMT, First Borders and First Midland Bluebird) **First Falkirk **First East Lothian **First Bluebird *First South Yorkshire *First West Yorkshire **First Bradford (part of First West Yorkshire) **First Calderdale & Huddersfield (part of First West Yorkshire) **First Leeds (part of First West Yorkshire) *First York (including the York Park and Ride operated by First) *First Rail Support provide emergency and planned rail replacement transport to train operating companies using First and non First Transport through its 24 hour control room in Simonstone, Lancashire.. *Greyhound UK coach services between Cardiff, Swansea, Newport, Bristol and Bristol Airport Ireland Wright bodied Volvo in Belfast in March 2009]] *Aircoach *First Northern Ireland Canada in 34th Street, New York in July 2006]] *First Student (school, charter bus and public transit services) *Greyhound Canada (intercity bus services) **Grey Goose Bus Lines **Vancouver Island Coach Lines **Voyageur Colonial Bus Lines United States *First Transit (bus and rapid transit) *First Student (school bus services) *Greyhound (intercity bus services) **BoltBus (a discount operator competing with Megabus, 50% joint venture with Peter Pan Bus Lines) Rail services United Kingdom [[British Rail Class 185|Class 185 Desiro]] at Manchester Piccadilly in July 2011]] *First Capital Connect *First Great Western *First Hull Trains (80% shareholding) *First TransPennine Express joint venture with Keolis (55% shareholding) *Heathrow Connect joint venture with Heathrow Airport Holdings *ScotRail *London Tramlink Services formerly operated Class 312 at Kirby Cross in March 2004]] United Kingdom *First London from March 1997 until September 2013, most operations sold to Go-Ahead London, Metroline and Tower Transit, remainder ceased upon expiry of contracts in September 2013 Singapore *First Singapore from March 1997 until September 2013, most operations were sold in various phases to Metroline and Tower Transit. First Sentosa had been sold to Stagecoach in August 2013, whereas remainder ceased upon expiry of contracts in September 2013 (only Tampines East). Rail services United Kingdom *First Great Eastern from January 1997 until April 2004, incorporated into Greater Anglia Rail Franchise subsequently operated by National Express as One *First North Western from March 1997 until December 2004, operations split between Arriva Trains Wales, First TransPennine Express and Northern Rail *First GBRf from August 2003 until sold in June 2010 to Eurotunnel Group, rebranded as GB Railfreight References External links *FirstGroup official web site *Wikinvest:FGP-LN * Category:First Group Category:Bus groups in the United Kingdom Category:Companies based in Aberdeen Category:Companies listed on the London Stock Exchange Category:1995 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Companies of Scotland Category:Railway companies of Scotland Category:Transport operators of the United Kingdom